


Would this Count as a Religious Experience?

by TooFarForward



Series: You Should Write (prompt fills) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFarForward/pseuds/TooFarForward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A Noisy Adult has a Religious Experience.</p><p>Tony and Loki doing the do, or some shit.<br/>Forgive me, for I am not great at writing smut.<br/>But smut I have written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would this Count as a Religious Experience?

"Oh my GOD! Fuck Me!"

"Yes, that rather is the point, Mr Stark."

 

It was a stupid idea, getting involved with one of S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted. And that's probably the reason it was happening; or, at least, partly the reason.

"Your fingers. My God, how are your fingers even real?" 

It probably helped, of course, that said 'most wanted' villain was also a talented liar and older than Christianity. Also, he was smarter than the average -well, even some of the more above-average- humans. 

Oh, and he's also a God. Well, technically speaking he's an alien from a different realm, but for the last several thousand years he has been a God, and the idea of him being anything  _less_  than a God at the moment seemed -even to Tony's non-religious values and pleasure addled mind- ignorant. And also rather ridiculous.

"As it so happens, dear  _Tony_ , as we are in the metaphysical plane of existence at this moment, I must admit that I am only as real as any other dream may be considered so." And  _that_  probably shouldn't have made the inventor shudder with want; with  _need_.

"Keep doing that,  _Oh GOD keep doing that!_ " The trickster twisted his fingers, just slightly, brushing them agonizingly light across the other man's prostate. The noise that escaped the inventor was a high-pitched whine, which choked off into a sob as the God removed those long digits from Tony ass.

"Now is you're last chance, Stark, if you are unsure." Loki mused, drawing his wet fingers down the inventors thighs and back up, trailing them deftly until they reached their intended target.

Tony groaned; the God may have found an easier -and more efficient- way to kill him, if he keeps this up.

"For fuck's sake, Loki, just  _get on with it_." And that was all the approval the God needed, it seemed, as he began to spread apart Tony's ass-cheeks, kneeling behind the other man. Tony sucked in a breath, the sound a hiss, as he felt the God's cock press firmly against the cleft of his ass, tip just tracing the rim.

" _Hhhnng..._ " They both moaned in unison as Loki teased the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle, breathing heavy and skin covered in a sheen of sweat. 

"Loki, please,oh God  _please_ , keep going." It was deep and husky and it sounded needy even to Tony's ears, but the inventor didn't care so long as the God kept moving.

"Relax, pet." And Tony did, Loki's hips coming flush with Tony's backside with one smooth thrust which had the trickster cursing in some unknown language and the engineer scrabbling for  _something_  because  _oh God that felt good_.

Then Loki was moving; in and out, at a pace only a God could maintain and Tony was distantly aware that his mouth was open and sound was coming out but he couldn't for the life of him control it. 

Loki was thrusting hard and fast and at  _just the right angle_  and if Tony hadn't been close before (which he had, oh he really had been), he most certainly was now. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room, along with the tricksters breathless praises and the inventors equally breathless moans of 'more, please Loki, harder, faster,  _more!_ '

 

Afterwards they lay, side by side, staring at the ceiling, neither one put together enough to speak. 

"That was..." 

"Not what I was expecting from a mortal, especially one as loud as yourself." Well, at least it wasn't a complete insult. Probably the closest he was going to come to a complement, anyway. 

"Well, I have zero complaints. In fact, let's do that again, next time you're not busy pretending to be some old coot." of course, that was probably a terrible idea. Well, as long as it was only dreams... 

"And what would I get out of that deal, Mr Stark?"

"Other than a good fuck? Well, let me see..."

 


End file.
